Diez días para Navidad
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Duo era un estudiante popular que por cosas de la vida no creía en la navidad, Heero era un espíritu navideño con rostro parco y una misión entre ceja y ceja: hacer que Duo volviera a creer. La mezcla de ambos se volvería una graciosa y torpe comedia romántica ¡Feliz Navidad!


**NA:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí reportándome con mi fics de navidad para la tercera convocatoria de fanfics del grupo: facebook (punto) com (slash) Gundam (punto) Wing (punto)Yaoi (punto) Hispano. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les guste y que pasen por alto los errores que no arreglé por sueño. ¿Les pido un favor muy fresco de mi parte? Si me dejan Revs y no son personas de la convocatoria (y han leído esta nota de autor XD) ¿Pueden decírmelo?

Besitos y Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez días para Navidad<strong>

_15 de diciembre_

Duo corría de los pasillos de la gran universidad en donde estudiaba, su larga y castaña trenza golpeaba su espalda de forma graciosa mientras se desarmaba por todo el ajetreo; si volvía a llegar tarde a esa clase y lo dejaban ausente, el repetiría el semestre y faltaba tan poco para que terminara, estaba por lograrlo… un poco más de esfuerzo y ya podía saborear las merecidas vacaciones de fin de año junto a su mejor amigo Quatre ¿A dónde lo llevaría este año?¿Cancún, Hamaica, Brazil? Daba lo mismo, el pequeño rubio era el mejor organizando esas cosas, sin contar que era su benefactor, porque él era pobre como una rata y no tenía dónde caer muerto. Trillado; pero lo describía totalmente.

La única _pequeña_ condición era que no repitiera ningún ramo.

Y hasta el minuto lo había logrado.

A penas y siempre sufriendo, pero eso era un detalle.

Apresuró el paso sin importar si empujaba personas o si los pulmones y sus músculos dolían endemoniadamente. Sólo podía pensar en el calor bronceando su cuerpo y hermosas _gatitas_ en traje de baño mimándolo como todo mejor amigo de un multimillonario merecía.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la puerta del aula justo frente a él y pudo imaginar que una luz celestial lo iluminaba todo y un coro de ángeles creado por su rápida imaginación comenzaba a hacer eco en su cabeza.

Todo perfecto.

Hasta que en su frenética carrera chochó de frente con alguien.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó adolorido mientras daba un paso para atrás sobándose la frente y la nariz. Miró al frente y pudo notar a un joven de profundos e intimidantes ojos azul cobalto que lo miraba imperturbable ¿Qué era? ¿Una persona o una muralla? Él todo adolorido y el _tipejo_ frente a él ni siquiera se había movido un paso.

Eso de cierta forma lo ofendía.

-¡Mierda, la lista! –sin siquiera disculparse reanudó su marcha frenética, abriendo la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón -¡Presente!

Cuando miró al interior de la sala pudo notar que no había nadie y hasta sus pies calló un papel que rezaba "suspendida la clase de las 8:30 A.M. porque la profesora Lucrecia Noin se contagió de influenza".

Duo no supo si era una burla a él o era un milagro navideño para evitar que repitiera el curso en el verano.

El asunto era que a él no le interesaba La Navidad y no era exactamente un ser positivo, por lo que prefería pensar en la burla de tener que levantarse temprano y correr hasta que los pulmones se le escaparon del cuerpo.

Su vida era una _puta_ ironía.

.

A media mañana se juntó con sus amigos en la cafetería. Amaba de verdad a esos tipos; Wufei era un asiático, igual a todos los asiáticos, incluso sudaba honor mientras hacía karate.

-El karate es norteamericano –gruñía cada vez que hacía el comentario y eso sólo provocaba la carcajada de Duo. Obviamente amaba molestarlo.

Trowa era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida. Alto, bronceado y tonificado, con grandes manos y ojos verdes, brillantes; un completo adonis y el sueño de gran parte de la población femenina de la universidad. Salvo que a Trowa le gustaban los hombres y no tenía resquemor en decirlo, además se sentía orgulloso de ser novio de Quatre.

Porque su mejor amigo también era gay.

Uno lo podía mirar y sabría inmediatamente (sin conocerlo) que ese chico era homosexual desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la punta de cada uno de sus cabellos rubios.

-¿A ver y qué significa exactamente eso? –el rubio siempre le decía y él balbuceaba respuestas, intentando no parecer descortés porque dentro de todo Quatre le había salvado la vida y le debía todo.

-¿Suavecito? –terminaba escogiendo usualmente y una suave risita del otro (fría y envenenada) le indicarían lo enojado que estaba y lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser.

-Ay Duo, a veces eres una _puta_ piedra en el zapato –el brillo en sus ojos verde agua siempre era tranquilo y gentil, salvo cuando el trenzado le decía ese tipo de cosas. Era como ver al amable doctor Bruce Banner transformándose en Hulk.

La mirada afilada y la sonrisa irónica que lo hacía temblar, le indicaban que de nuevo se había propasado y el otro chico, a pesar de que realmente le tenía paciencia, esta vez se habría enojado, al parecer el tema con su apariencia realmente era delicado y le traía conflictos con los recuerdos de su padre tratándolo de _maricón_. Jamás logró enterarse completamente del asunto, pero no podía obligarlo a contarle algo doloroso, él por sobre el resto sabía lo que era tener secretos que jamás saldrían a la luz.

Duo no se sentía exactamente orgulloso de ser el único del grupo que había visto la peor faceta de su amigo, pero el hecho de que lo siguiera queriendo le indicaba que el compañerismo de ellos era prácticamente para siempre. También le explicaba como ese gentil ángel era un tiburón en los negocios.

La última del grupo era Hilde… su hermosa y gentil Hilde, para él era como su hermana menor, aunque podía adivinar los sentimientos románticos que albergaba ella por él. Pero él no era un buen tipo para las mujeres, lo mejor para esa chica era fijarse en cualquier otro ser.

-Saca tu jugo de mi carpeta, Chang –oh, sí, Wufei y Hilde peleaban cada mañana por cualquier mínima cosa.

-Tu carpeta está en mi puesto, Schbeiker –las mejillas rojas del asiático decían que aún no podía pronunciar el apellido de la chica.

Decir "Hilde" era mucho más fácil, Duo no entendía la necesidad de su amigo por tratarlos a todos por el apellido cuando ya se conocían desde hacía tres años.

Si le preguntaba seguramente le contestaría algo que tuviera que ver con el honor; el trenzado se preguntaba cuándo iba a tomar todo ese "honor" y se atrevería a invitar a salir a la chica, porque era obvio que se gustaban.

Para todos, menos para ellos mismos.

Pensó en Trowa nuevamente. Él no diría nada; realmente él nunca decía mucho.

-¡Duo, cariño! –escuchó una seductora y traviesa vos que se acercaba hasta ellos y luego de eso sintió el peso agradable de su novia en las piernas y un beso demasiado húmedo para ser dado en una cafetería universitaria.

Relena era rubia, deslumbrante, millonaria y popular; era la reina del feudo universitario y todos los demás le rendían pleitesía, porque era increíblemente _influyente_ en todo lo que se pudiera _influir._ Además usaba el súper poder de tener un padre político para el mal, por lo que nadie la quería de enemiga. Era caprichosa, malcriada e increíblemente inteligente y andaba con su rostro de ángel, encantando a todos y comprando a los que no podían ser engañados.

Y el trenzado no le creía ninguna palabra para el bien de su billetera.

A Duo le caía increíblemente bien esa mujer, por varios motivos principalmente dos: nunca tenían nada de qué hablar, por lo que cada vez que se quedaban solos tenían sexo duro hasta que ambos no daban más; la chica era toda una pervertida.

La segunda razón era que amaba ser un novio trofeo e ir por la vida con todo lo mejor sólo por ser bien parecido y popular.

Era un premio por nada de lo que se pudiera sentir orgulloso y le encantaban los regalos gratis.

Lo único del pack que le molestaba era la "guardaespaldas" oficial de su novia, la mejor amiga de ella: Dorothy era una arpía y esta, a diferencia de Relena que sabía el arte de la diplomacia, no lo ocultaba.

Estaba seguro que le ambas le ponían los cuernos juntas, pero tampoco le importaba, a pesar de su vida entretenida, Relena seguía siendo una chica desechable.

.

Duo caminaba a su pequeño departamento en el centro pensando en el pack de cerveza que tenía en el refrigerador, no le importaba que hiciera un frío de mil demonios, amaba la cerveza, especialmente si junto a eso había un video porno.

Él pensaba que debía aprovechar que era joven y que era sexualmente -muy- activo.

Entró al edificio, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió hasta su hogar sintiendo ya el relajo del descanso luego de un arduo día.

Cualquier intento de sonrisa satisfecha que intentó aparecer por el rostro del chico desapareció a medio camino, siendo reemplazada por un rictus angustiado y el estómago apretado al ver una sombra a contra luz de su ventana.

-¡Quién eres! –exigió saber, la voz sonó firme, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban. La luz se prendió y reveló ante él un muchacho más o menos de su edad, dueño de unos brillantes ojos cobalto –espera ¡A ti te conozco! ¡Choqué hoy contigo! ¡Qué mierda haces en mi departamento y…! –lo quedó mirando asombrado, olvidando levemente el miedo que tenía – …y vestido así…

Traje blanco de dos piezas, camisa roja, corbata verde y un broche de muérdago en el bolsillo que tenía en el pecho. No pudo aguantar la risita ahogada a pesar de lo psicópata de la situación.

-Eres mi misión –contestó con voz profunda y con una seriedad mortal que le recordó al trenzado que él era un desconocido que había irrumpido en su hogar.

-Me vas a matar –tartamudeó mientras veía cualquier cosa con la que pudiera defenderse.

-¿Qué? No… por qué querría matarte –preguntó desconcertado y los ojos violetas de Duo brillaron con rabia.

-¡Por la misma razón que estás parado en medio de mi salón! –de pronto se sintió agotado y decidió que iría por una cerveza ya que parecía que no lo matarían, quizás sólo era una alucinación por cansancio y en cuanto regresara desaparecía.

Aún así tomó dos cervezas por si a su _no_ invitado se le apetecía.

Se sentó en el sillón y le lanzó una lata que el otro aceptó sin preguntar nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me decías que estabas aquí?

-Eres mi misión.

-Y si no es asesinato ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Hacerte creer en la navidad.

-¿Ah?

.

_16 de diciembre_

Finalmente su indeseado invitado resultó ser algo así como un espíritu navideño que lejos de desaparecer de noche necesitaba un lugar donde dormir.

Intentó hacerlo caber en el sillón, pero todo su amoblado era de acuerdo al tamaño del departamento por lo que terminó compartiendo su cama de dos plazas que era lo único realmente grande y cómodo en aquel lugar.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse.

Y era patético, pero incluso estaba tentado a creerle todo ese extraño cuento porque era un _tipejo_ que había irrumpido en un departamento completamente cerrado y sin reventar ninguna chapa.

Era eso o un excelente mago.

Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a Heero –que era el nombre que tenía el individuo – vestido con un jeans ajustado, converse y una polera de piqué manga larga, mientras hacía el desayuno para dos.

Tuvo que reconocer que fuera de ese traje ridículo que había usado el día anterior, se veía increíble en ese atuendo.

-¿Y esa ropa?

-La invoqué con magia.

-¿Y por qué no usaste la magia anoche para hacerte pequeño y caber en alguna parte del departamento?

-Vi innecesario gastar magia navideña en eso, debes saber que es limitada y tu cama era suficientemente grande.

-Pues mi armario también está surtido.

-Entonces mañana ocuparé tu ropa.

-¡Ni de broma!

.

Ver dos chicos tan guapos pasear en el pasillo de una universidad, incluso si esta era privada y todo el que cruzaba esas aulas parecía sacado de una foto de Tommy Hilfiger perdida en alguna de las páginas de la revista Vogue, era un extraño suceso digno de admirar.

Cuando llegó ante sus amigos lo hizo con un rostro malhumorado y con ganas de tener una bomba de humo ninja que lo ayudara a desaparecer y alejarse de Heero, era absolutamente incómodo tener a un tipo con el ceño fruncido y sin ninguna otra expresión, siguiéndolo en todo momento.

-Vaya, Maxwell –comentó divertido Wufei, aprovechándo de vengarse por todas las jugarretas del trenzado –así que invitaste a tu novio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que tenga el pelo largo no significa que sea gay! Ya te lo he aclarado hasta el cansancio… y él no es mi novio.

-¿Entonces quién es? –preguntó Hilde y Duo bufó.

-Un psicópata.

Finalmente el perseguidor fue acogido increíblemente bien en la mesa, a pesar de sus respuestas cortas y su carácter serio, era realmente agradable y atento. Le corrió la silla a Hilde, recogió una carpeta llena de papeles que sin querer Quatre botó e incluso a él mismo fue a buscarle otro tenedor cuando el de él se cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de algo indescifrable.

-Mierda –murmuró al verlo hablarle de forma amable a la señora del casino.

-Es muy gentil –dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y Trowa solo lo miró de reojo –no insinúo nada –le acarició el rostro a su novio y este dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos Maxwell, lo digo en serio esta vez, es un buen partido, una persona con la que realmente puedes proyectarte.

-Wufei, primero, no soy gay; segundo, es un acosador y alguien así de desequilibrado jamás es un buen partido; tercero, no creo que esté interesado en mí de esa manera, tiene metido en la cabeza algo de que me va a hacer creer en la navidad como si fuera un libro de Charles Dickens y por último yo tengo una hermosa novia que demuestra lo hetero que soy.

-Es un poco excéntrico –dijo Hilde –pero lo encuentro buena persona, quizás deberías conocerlo más –todos se sorprendieron al escucharla a ella decir eso, pues conocían los sentimientos que profesaba a su mejor amigo.

Duo en cuanto volvió a reaccionar se sintió superado.

-¡No soy gay!

-¿Quién es gay? –preguntó Relena, apareciendo en el campo visual del grupo.

-Oh, por fin, nena, esta gente insiste en relacionarme con hombres –la tomó de la cintura, la sentó en sus piernas y le dio uno de esos besos húmedos que ella usaba para marcarlo como su propiedad ante todas las demás mujeres que lo miraban de más.

-Aquí está el tenedor –dijo Heero con su voz profunda, haciendo que la rubia levantara la mirara y lo mirara con ojos grandes y brillantes, como si estuviera viendo a Dios.

Quizás ella así lo creía.

Se paró presta y se arregló el pelo coquetamente mientras le tendía la mano y se presentaba.

-Relena Darlean, encantada de conocerte, no te había visto antes por aquí.

-Heero Yuy –le dio la mano –y no estudio en esta universidad, sólo estoy acompañando a Duo unos días.

-Duo y yo somos muy buenos amigos –todos levantaron una ceja ante la afirmación y eso terminó de hacer explotar al trenzado.

-¡Estoy harto! –gritó yéndose del lugar.

.

Cuando llegó a la casa no le extrañó ver a Heero haciendo la cena, observó su espalda moverse de un lado a otro de la cocina que estaba unida al comedor y a la sala de estar y estuvo consciente que algo muy malo tuvo que haber hecho en la vida para que un acosador irrumpiera de esa forma.

-¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

-Magia.

-No, es serio, cómo entraste –el "espíritu navideño" se volteó para mirarlo con rostro serio.

-Magia –volvió a repetir y con tanta seguridad que casi le creyó.

_Casi._

-¿Me dirás que ese pollo que está en el asador también lo conseguiste con magia?

-Estaba en tu congelador ¿No sabes lo que tienes en tu propio refrigerador? –el dueño de casa hizo un sonido de disgusto con la lengua y decidió ignorar la pregunta.

-¿Y los espíritus navideños comen?

-Como cualquier otro ser, pero no es que muramos si no lo hacemos, sólo nos ponemos débiles.

-Ah –murmuró Duo mirando la televisión –cambiando de tema ¿En qué se supone que ayuda con mi fe en la navidad quitarme a mis amigos y mi novia?

-Yo no intento quitarte a nadie, de hecho estoy aquí sólo por ti.

-Sabes que no soy gay ¿Cierto?

-No me refería a ese tipo de razón.

-Perdón, tenía que aclarar, este último tiempo lo único que hace todo el mundo es dudar de mis gustos sexuales.

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy bonito y esos rasgos se atribuyen al género femenino –contestó haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y tuviera que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

-Justo cuando estaba dejando la idea del acosador de lado… prefería pensar que eras un vago muy popular que necesitaba hogar.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Créeme que esto tampoco.

Heero sirvió en dos platos pollo asado al horno, verduras salteadas y arroz y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que el tipo de mirada cobalto había aparecido en su vida, Duo sonrió; eso se veía increíble y le había despertado el apetito ¿Así que el ser insoportable se dedicaría a cocinarle todos los días? No tenía nada de malo aprovechar tanta amabilidad, especialmente si el precio que estaba pagando era alto.

-¿Y por qué alguien se daría el trabajo de hacer que mi persona crea en la navidad? ¿Publicidad del retail?

-Porque nada de lo que te ha pasado ha sido justo y queremos devolverte un poquito de la inocencia que la vida te quitó –el dueño de casa dejó el tenedor a medio camino y susurró.

-¿Y qué se supone que he pasado?

-Memoricé tu expediente: abandonado al nacer en un orfanato, criado en una iglesia junto a otros huérfanos, los encargados de la instalación eran conocidos como El Padre Maxwell y La Hermana Helen, unos hombres entraron a robar y los mataron a ambos y en un confuso accidente todo terminó en llamas y los huérfanos sin hogar, los reasignaron a casas temporales pero no todos tuvieron la suerte de tener buenos tutores sustitutos, historial de malos tratos, agresiones físicas y psicológicas y acoso por parte del mayor de los hijos del matrimonio quien se había fijado de mala manera en ti, a tus quince años el hombre de veintiún años intentó propasarse y fue cuando escapaste, en las calles conociste a Solo quien te ayudó a sobrevivir y finalmente terminaste metido en asuntos de drogas, a tus dieciocho años te encontró Quatre con sobredosis y desde entonces él es tu benefactor y lo más parecido a una familia –Duo lo quedó mirando con los grandes y sorprendidos mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba atónito.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante la cena.

-No sé quién eres, pero has hecho un buen trabajo como acosador –dijo mientras los dos se preparaban para acostarse, luego de eso fingió dormir aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

.

_17 de diciembre_

El día amaneció nublado como si adivinara el humor de Duo; el trenzado parecía alma en pena cruzando en silencio por los pasillos y nada consiguió alegrarlo o enojarlo, sólo estaba ahí, sin estar realmente presente.

Los profesores en clases miraban al chico esperando que saliera con alguna broma e interrumpiera la lección, que conversara con sus compañeros o que por lo menos mostrara su eterna sonrisa.

Era lo mismo que esperaban sus mejores amigos, pero eso jamás ocurrió.

Ese día llegó a la casa y comió la comida que le preparó Heero en silencio, luego sólo se retiró a dormir con un escueto "buenas noches".

.

_18 de diciembre_

Duo podía sentir el frío golpeando su rostro que era lo único que tenía fuera de la gran capa de frazadas que había puesto desde que comenzó esa exagerada temperatura. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con la calefacción del departamento y sospechó que no solo su departamento estaba helado.

Era la tercera vez en dos meses que se rompía el calentador de todo el edificio.

Otra cosa que podía sentir era que había una fuente de calor en su cama y estaba seguro de saber la identidad de ese insistente ser, pero había decidido que no abriría los ojos; si "seguía" dormido no tendría que responder por nada y estaba helado, realmente no quería moverse.

Si era sincero consigo mismo no le molestaba ni el hecho de que ambos estuvieran pegados el uno con el otro, ni los brazos que lo rodeaban, y eso era lo que realmente lo enojaba, porque no tenía sentido que un hombre que se jactaba de ser tan hetero como él pudiera desear que un acosador lo abrazada.

_Oh sí, el frío._

.

Duo volvió a despertar una hora después, había sido imposible no volverse a dormir, especialmente cuando Heero comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza, masajeando justo el cuero cabelludo, sumergiéndolo en un segundo sueño. No había ido a clases, pero no importaba, esos ramos estaban prácticamente pasados.

Sintió la nariz del otro enterrada en su melena y en vez de sentirse nervioso, volvió a relajarse, la tranquilidad del "espíritu navideño" era contagiosa.

-Extraño e irónico… -fue el último pensamiento del chico antes de dormirse.

Desde que ese tipo había llegado así era todo en su vida.

.

Se despertó después del medio día y decidió que era tiempo de hacer un teatro indignado por despertarse en brazos de un hombre desconocido.

-Anoche tú me abrazaste, debió ser por el frío –le dijo cortante el otro y negó con la cabeza –convéncete que no te estoy acosando ¿Acaso te he dicho alguna vez que me gustas? –el trenzado había conseguido hacerlo enojar.

-¡Ah, cállate! –el dueño de casa de metió al baño dando un portazo y duchándose, absolutamente indignado.

Lo único que agradecía era que hubiera agua caliente, habría sido terrible bañarse con agua fría estando congelado afuera… incluso había nevado.

.

Pasado el almuerzo la calefacción volvía a funcionar y como por arte de magia sus humores también se entibiaron, calmándose las cosas entre ellos. Duo sacó la cafetera y el olor al grano árabe pronto inundó todo el departamento.

-¿Quieres?

-Claro, huele muy bien.

-Es una de las ventajas que tu benefactor sea árabe, como a él le gusta el buen café, siempre procura que a mí no me falte -el trenzado sirvió dos tazones y se sentó a la mesa -¿Hasta cuándo se supone que estarás aquí?

-Veinticinco de diciembre.

-Uy, creo que extrañaré tu presencia aquí –le dijo de forma irónica mientras se ganaba una mirada como dagas, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada –bueno, extrañaré tu comida definitivamente ¿Sabes de qué se alimenta un hombre universitario?

-Nunca he ido a la universidad.

-Oh bien… pues de pizza y cerveza o perros calientes y cerveza o pollo con papas fritas y cerveza, a veces hamburguesas y cerveza, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo cerveza.

-No se oye muy saludable.

-Y es por eso que lo haces sólo por el tiempo que dura la universidad.

-Ya veo –dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Sabes? Eres el peor espíritu de navidad ¿No me deberías llevar al futuro, al presente y al pasado?

-¿Eso no es un libro?

-Bueno, hubiera sido entretenido.

-Puedo hacerlo si quieres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero realmente no afecta a la misión.

-Eres un espíritu holgazán.

-Da lo mismo lo que yo haga, si no crees no cambiará nada en tu futuro, el cerebro humano actúa extraño y finalmente termina por ceder ante la necesidad de racionalizar todo, quizás me vaya de aquí y tú nunca cambies tu forma de ver la navidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y para qué estás aquí entonces? ¿Para qué tanto trabajo?

-Ya te dije, mis superiores decidieron que todo esto era injusto, no crees en la paz y el amor porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutarlos, es tiempo que les des una oportunidad.

-¿Si lo hago antes del veinticinco te irás el día que lo haga?

-Sí.

-¡Empecemos entonces!

.

_19 de diciembre_

A pesar de las ansias de Duo por que Heero dejara su vida, su departamento, sus amigos y su novia, se vio agobiado por todo el trabajo que acumuló cuando no sabía que el proverbio "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" se vengaría con tanta fuerza.

Tres días se demoró en acabar todo para poder entregar a tiempo, no durmió ni siquiera media hora y si no fuera porque su acompañante indeseado estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que sólo se hubiera alimentado a base de cebada fermentada.

Fueron tres días más junto al "espíritu navideño", pero no se quejaba, fue bueno haberlo tenido ahí.

.

_22 de diciembre_

Una vez entregados todos los trabajos, sólo faltaban las notas de los profesores para celebrar un par de semanas lejos de ese lugar. Se suponía que el semestre terminaba después de navidad, pero los docentes hacían todo lo humanamente posible para que eso nunca pasara.

Todos querían descansar en ese periodo.

Heero y Duo caminaban lento y sin ningún apuro en medio del Central Park. Era una de las pequeñas ventajas que tenía el viejo departamento del último.

La noche poco a poco iba cayendo y en la ciudad de Nueva York y al final del camino que los dos jóvenes seguían se podía ver un gigante árbol de navidad adornado con miles de luces que hacían parecer todo un sueño.

Aunque para Duo Nueva York siempre parecía un sueño.

-¿No deberías llevarme a salvar niños en África? ¿O darle comida a indigentes en la calle? ¿Quizá de voluntario en un centro de rehabilitación de drogadictos?

-La idea es convencerte, no que la detestes más.

-No es la navidad en particular ¿Está bien? Son las aglomeraciones, el aumento en los robos, los villancicos vomitivos y horriblemente dulces, el mundo tan…

-¿Feliz?

-¡Sí! ¡Feliz! Siendo sincero odio a la gente feliz.

-¿Prefieres un mundo deprimido?

-No me refiero a eso, pero, rayos, todos tenemos problemas ¿Sí? Y creo que es sano maldecir al mundo y enojarse y luego seguir viviendo, ojalá solucionándolo, pero esa gente extremadamente positiva me causa mareos me dan ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe ¡Y en esta época todos son tan asquerosamente positivos! Y si no, están estresados ¿Por qué? –pregunta retóricamente y rueda los ojos –porque deben ir a comprar los regalos y aparte es fin de año en medio de feriados, o sea muchas cosas que deben quedar cuadradas en los trabajos… así que poco tiempo, aglomeraciones, la obligación de ser feliz ¡Poof! Los cerebros explotan.

-¿No hay manera de que te convenza?

-¿Recién te diste cuenta?

-Jamás he abandonado una misión.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –caminaron un poco más hasta quedar al pie del gran árbol de navidad.

-¿No te estremece?

-Tanto como ver a esa bola roja reparte regalos.

-Esa es sólo la imagen comercial que se masificó de la navidad, lo más importante está aquí –dijo Heero tocando con la punta de su dedo índice justo al centro del pecho del otro.

-Eso es muy cursi –dijo riendo un poco, pero por primera vez sin ironía. El de mirada cobalto no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír de vuelta -¿Vamos por una cerveza?

-Si tú invitas.

-Eres el espíritu más aprovechador que conozco.

-Soy el único que conoces.

-Cómo sea…

Todo el resto de la noche Duo sintió algo tibio en su pecho, pero no se lo pudo explicar.

.

_23 de diciembre_

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, el niño interno que Duo jamás pudo expresar, quería que Heero fuera de verdad más que un psicópata persistente y muy amable y que a su lado hubiera llegado un espíritu que le enseñara a volver a confiar en la bondad del mundo.

Eran apenas las tres de las mañanas cuando sintió que la persona a su lado se movía y salía de la cama, directo al comedor, se preguntó si los espíritus iban al baño, pero realmente jamás lo había visto hacer nada de eso.

Se paró curioso y se asombró al ver como Heero movía sus manos de forma armoniosa y orgánica, como agua fluyendo, luego de eso brillos aparecían como estelas, igual que si tuviera luciérnagas atrapadas y finalmente estos los lanzaba contra las paredes, las ventanas, el techo y los rincones. Aparecieron guirnaldas llenas de cintas y esferas navideñas, velas olor a manzana y canela, bastones de dulces sobre el decomural desteñido y calcetines a rayas rojas y verdes colgados a un rincón, una maceta con una Poinsettia decoró la mesa de centro y la mesa del comedor se llenó de galletas de jengibre y ponche de huevo.

Duo cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez que de pronto se había apoderado de todo aquel pequeño lugar, lo llenaran completamente y cuando abrió los ojos pudo verse frente a un pequeño pino navideño que perfumaba el aire con su aroma a bosque, cada una de sus ramas verdes eran decoradas por miles y recargados adornos que brillaban al compás de las luces que bailaban entre las puntiagudas hojas.

-Es maravilloso –susurró sorprendido hasta la estupefacción -¡Por qué no hiciste esto desde un principio!

-Mi magia navideña es más fuerte mientras se acerca noche buena, la gente cree más y eso hace que todos los espíritus podamos cumplir pequeños _milagros_ navideños –el trenzado se rió a carcajadas mientras corría por todos los lugares para investigar qué secretos habían; los calcetines con dulces, el tren de juguete bajo el árbol, la cocoa con canela caliente, justo al lado del ponche con huevo.

-Dios… cómo adivinaste… -los ojos azules de Duo brillaban fuertes y violetas bajo el encanto de la navidad creada en su departamento.

-¿Qué en el orfanato les daban cocoa para navidad? Es parte de tu expediente.

-Heero… es maravilloso… todo, todo es tan maravilloso –dijo con un susurro emocionado mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

-Misión cumplida –dijo volteándose.

-¡Espera! ¿Te vas a ir?

-Eso querías ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Ya no! ¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Debo comprar regalos a mis amigos y tarjetas! ¡Y necesito ayuda…! Oh… -de pronto todo ese contagioso huracán de energía se desvaneció dejando sólo los ojos tristes del muchacho.

-¿Y eso?

-Wufei y Hilde regresan a sus casas para navidad y Quatre celebra noche buena junto a Trowa, sé que para ellos es especial por lo que no los quiero molestar.

-No te pongas triste, el 25 les desearás la feliz navidad a tus amigos y mañana cenaremos juntos.

-Tienes razón, gracias Heero.

Ambos regresaron a la cama y esta vez no le importó que el calefactor no funcionara, podía dejarse abrazar y esperar que la mañana llegase para reclamar ese acto.

.

El resto de la tarde pasaron de compras y regresaron cuando ya había oscurecido, Duo reía alegre y hablaba sin parar sorprendiendo a Heero que sólo lo había escuchado con su humor ácido y con los comentarios desagradables, pero en cuanto llegaron a su piso el rostro iluminado del trenzado cambió por uno de fastidio.

-¿Relena? ¿Qué haces fuera de mi departamento?

-Vengo a ver a mi novio ¿Acaso no puedo? –se acercó para abrazarlo y el universitario rodó los ojos.

-Creí que éramos "muy buenos amigos" y supuse que eso significaba que cortábamos.

-Ay, tontito, sólo era una broma, que sensible… ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas pasar y me sirves un café?

-_Mierda_- pensó Duo y finalmente mostró el rostro más amable que podía inventar y la invitó a pasar.

-No esperaba ver todo tan navideño, creía que no eres de esas personas.

-No lo soy, Heero sí.

-Hola Heero, disculpa no saludarte, no te había visto.

¿A quién engañaba con ese rostro de ángel y esas pestañas postizas? ¿Acaso creía que él no veía ese escote demasiado pronunciado que apareció cuando se sacó la chaqueta o el exceso de perfume que estaba usando? Estaba seguro que tendría que dormir con ese pasoso olor toda la noche.

Preparó café para los tres y luego se sentó en un sillón individual mientras veía como su "novia" estaba casi encima de su actual compañero de piso.

-Entonces… -comenzó el dueño de casa sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Y dime Heero ¿Dónde vives?

-Por mientras con Duo.

-Ya veo ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-De un lugar muy lejano de aquí.

-Eres un hombre misterioso –dijo mirándolo con ojos de gata mientras hacía todo el esfuerzo para que él notara el escote, cosa que Heero jamás hizo.

-No en realidad –los ojos cobalto se dirigieron con cansancio a su "compañero" y este suspiró agotado.

-Relena ¿Sabes? Hemos estado afuera todo el día y estamos exhaustos, fue muy agradable tu sorpresa, pero creo que tu chofer está por morir de hipotermia allá afuera.

-Ay, cielo, nunca te había importado el estado de salud de mi chofer.

-_Touché _–pensó Duo y frunció el ceño aburrido.

Fue hasta media hora después, cuando de alguna forma la mujer se terminó sentando en las piernas del chico, que el trenzado explotó.

-¡Relena! –dijo con tono fastidiado –bien, no quería decírtelo para no molestarte, pero cuando creí que me habías dejado estaba tan desconsolado que busqué consuelo en otros brazos y Heero estaba ahí, bebimos, una cosa llevó a la otra y supe que me gustaban los hombres, especialmente él… ahora somos novios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No mientas Duo!

-No estoy mintiendo –contestó con tono solemne y acercó el rostro hasta el de Heero y le sonrió –¿Dónde crees que duerme si hay una sola cama?

-¡No creo nada!

-Como gustes… -prácticamente empujó a la muchacha de las piernas del espíritu navideño, se acercó y lo besó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando que ambas bocas se juntaran suavemente, en un acto casi efímero –muérdago –digo el trenzado y Heero miró al techo sorprendiéndose al no recordar haber colgado eso ahí.

-Muérdago –se limitó a repetir y lo atrajo contra él por la cintura, dejando que su mano libre viajara a la blanca mejilla mientras su lengua invadía la boca del otro, acariciando, chupando, mordiendo suave lo que tuviera al alcance.

Un portazo furioso les indicó que la mujer por fin se había ido.

Se separaron jadeantes, sin apartar la mirada del otro hasta que el dueño del departamento habló:

-No pensé que los espíritus navideños supieran besar.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que hacemos.

-Me gustan las sorpresas.

Cuando el sabor de la saliva ajena no fue suficiente para satisfacer la libido de ambos. Las manos comenzaron a juguetear por sobre la ropa con palpable desesperación. Heero bajó el cierre de la chaqueta del trenzado con premeditada demora, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, mientras los ojos violetas lo observaban ansioso, como si no hubiera más ropa debajo de ese pedazo de cuero. El espíritu liberó al otro de esa prenda con ansiedad mal disimulada y comenzó a tironear al sweater hasta que también terminó en el suelo.

Se inclinó sobre él para lamer con atención y cuidado la clavícula, con tanta suavidad que hacía soltar a Duo risas entre gemidos, extraña y erótica mezcla. Marcó el hombro derecho con los dientes mientras sus manos viajaban a la espalda y le acariciaba la columna. Delineó con la punta de la lengua los pectorales y la parte superior de los abdominales.

El trenzado tomó el rostro de Heero y por un segundo ambas miradas chocaron con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual; no lo hicieron cuando la lengua del dueño de casa lamió con sutileza los labios ajenos y tampoco cuando invadió con furia la otra boca.

-Creí que no eras homosexual –dijo el espíritu mientras soltaba la trenza y peinaba los largos cabellos con los dedos.

-Yo también lo creía, pero también estaba seguro que jamás me gustaría la navidad, tú has estado una semana aquí y diste vuelta mi mundo –le sonrió suave y el otro se sonrojó. Ocultó el rostro en el cuello de él e inhaló su aroma.

-Duo… -mordió la yugular y jadeó al sentirla latir contra su lengua, luego lo recostó en el sillón, haciendo que el universitario se removiera incómodo.

-No, no, no… cama…

-Bien –murmuró mientras lo tomaba en brazos y caminaba hasta la pieza para tenderlo sobre la superficie mullida. Se sorprendió cuando el otro lo empujó a él para gatear sobre su cuerpo hasta que se pudo sentar sobre sus caderas, justo arriba del marrueco que tirante luchaba por reventar.

-No pensé que podrías hacer este tipo de cosas…

-No es lo usual, pero es posible –murmuró al tiempo que tomaba las caderas ajenas con demasiada fuerza mientras restregaba su dura entrepiernas en contra el firme y suave trasero del dueño de su misión navideña.

Los villancicos que entraban desde la calle y que siempre le habían parecido horribles e insoportables, se sumaban a los gemidos de ambos, el roce de la tela, el olor a sudor, y de pronto dejaron de parecer tan desagradables.

Duo quiso tomar el control, pero se sorprendió al ver a Heero demasiado entregado con el momento, tanto así que ni siquiera se pudo soltar para dominar el acto. Todo lo contrario; las manos más oscuras viajaron al marrueco del pantalón para liberar el duro pene que se asomaba brillante por sobre el elástico negro y grueso del bóxer, siendo enmarcado por un camino de vello púbico no muy abundante, pero que llegaba hasta su ombligo. Gimió cuando el índice recorrió esa huella y terminó acariciando sobre la punta, limpiando unas gotas de semen que apenas comenzaban a salir.

Heero enterró los dedos en el agradable trasero del otro y con una fuerza desconocida por el universitario, consiguió moverlo hasta sentarlo en su pecho para comenzar a lamer la punta, llevándose todo el semen y llenando todo de saliva espesa y caliente.

Duo arqueó su espalda y de pronto sintió que se derretía ante aquel toque.

¿Cómo se supone que debía mantener el control sobre sí mismo si nunca se había sentido tan excitado sólo con pensar en alguien comiéndole su miembro?

Y sólo era la lengua.

Era increíble, demasiado ¿Era la magia de la navidad? ¿Le permitirían usar ese tipo de cosas para algo tan poco adecuado para la época? ¿O sería que como era un adulto tenía otro tipo de _beneficio_? Intentó empujar contra esa boca, pero el espíritu lo detuvo y él no pudo soltar más que un lastimero gemido.

-Colócate arriba, quiero que también ocupes tu boca conmigo.

-¿Yo? Dios, jamás he chupado una polla.

-Dios no debería ser usado en la misma frase de polla.

-Lo siento –murmuró avergonzado.

-Quítate la ropa y ponte como te lo pedí.

No dudó más en hacer lo que se le pedía y finalmente quedó mirando la cremallera del pantalón ajeno como si fuera lo más extraño jamás concebido. Le tiritaron las manos mientras soltaba el impaciente miembro y lo miró un segundo antes de sacar la lengua, nervioso.

Tuvo que reconocer que en cuanto tocó la punta del glande y sintió el sabor salado del semen prematuro en cada una de sus papilas gustativas, tuvo que aguantar una arcada. Todo era demasiado nuevo y de pronto se le vinieron a la cabeza todas esas chicas que en el pasado se inauguraron en el sexo oral gracias a su pene.

Se estaba sintiendo culpable por ellas.

Bajo y chupó la punta y tuvo que admitir que poco a poco eso dejaba de estar tan mal. Se quitó el pelo del rostro y formó una cortina casual alrededor del miembro erecto; lo tomó con los labios y comenzó a mover la cabeza al tiempo que succionaba de manera torpe.

Aunque así Heero gimió haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Comenzó un vaivén tranquilo mientras intentaba coordinar sus pulmones con la lengua. Recordó a las mujeres en las porno cuando se metían una polla hasta las amígdalas y parecía bueno y natural, él apenas rozaba el paladar con la punta sin sacar una arcada.

Dejó de sufrir mentalmente cuando los labios ajenos se cerraron sobre la piel del prepucio mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Era todo tan increíblemente erótico que casi no sintió el dedo invadiendo húmedo su ano.

_Casi._

-¡Ey! –se removió incómodo -Yo no pienso ser pasivo ¡Hasta hace un día ni siquiera me imaginé con un miembro en mi boca!

-Por lo mismo… apenas aprendes a hacer una mamada ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tomar a otro hombre y hacerle sentir placer?

-¡Eres el peor espíritu navideño! –intentó moverse para salir indignado de esa cama, pero Heero no pensaba darse por vencido, menos cuando Duo casi era suyo, metió más el dedo y con una maestría poco vista golpeó intensamente la próstata del fugitivo haciendo que se detuviera por culpa de una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y lo dejó tiritando sobre el cuerpo del otro –no es justo –se quejó mientras tartamudeaba y era incapaz de retirarse de aquella situación, simplemente se quedó ahí gimoteando gracias a ese dedo que pronto se convirtieron en dos y finalmente tres. Dolía, pero sólo aumentaba el placer.

Podía jurar que el _mal nacido_ hacía magia.

-¿Aún quieres que me detenga? –Duo negó avergonzado y terminó entregándose a los deseos del otro –buen chico –eso había sonado como si amaestraran a una mascota, pero intentó que aquello no le afectase.

Lo siguiente que supo entre la falta de consciencia que se perdía por culpa del placer, fue que estaba de cuatro patas, igual que un perro sobre la cama, con Heero exactamente detrás de él, empujando contra su pequeña entrada, siendo desgarrado por un dolor y placer desconocidos.

Sintió como la cabeza estaba dentro y ya le ardía el trasero, intentó reclamar, pedirle que retrocediera, pero una mano viajó hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con energía. Nuevamente entró a ese estado de inconsciencia y sólo volvió a sentir cuando aquel miembro lo penetraba con cada centímetro de largo, el primer empujón fuerte le hizo sentir que lo llenaba por completo; tenía el estómago y la garganta apretada como si el pene de Heero le fuera a salir por la boca; y pensar eso era asqueroso, pero Duo se estaba muriendo en placer, sintiéndose completamente lleno, así que ese tipo de ideas sólo lograban calentarlo.

Se vio lloriqueando y exigiendo más sin importarle realmente si los vecinos lo escuchaban o si su orgullo masculino y _playboy_ bajaba quince puntos en una escala de diez, lo único que realmente le interesaba en ese segundo era sentir los músculos de su trasero torturando el pene duro que lo penetraba sin compasión.

Jamás había sentido el sexo tan animal, ni instintivo y, _mierda,_ en ese minuto podría pasearse por las calles nevadas envuelto sólo con la bandera del arco iris y gritaría orgulloso su homosexualidad, porque _rayos, rayos, rayos_, lo estaban partiendo con furia y él lo estaba disfrutando.

.

_24 de diciembre_

Despertaron después del medio día y tuvieron que correr al supermercado para poder comprar algo para la cena. En vista de que ya no habían pavos asados y que ya no alcanzaban a cocinar uno, Heero decidió que _soufflé_ de queso era una buena opción para la celebración, eligió una botella de vino blanco y en cuanto volteó a buscar los ingredientes de la cena, Duo metió un pack de doce cervezas.

-¿Y esto? –los ojos cobalto se fijaron en él con esa fría insistencia y el trenzado no pudo más que reírse.

-Cerveza, obvio…

-Hay más en la casa.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás un poco de cebada fermentada.

-Es la peor escusa que he escuchado.

-Cállate, es mi dinero.

Al regresar a la casa ambos cargaban grades bolsas de papel, sólo una era mercadería para la cena, la otra estaba llena de golosinas y alcohol.

Cocinaron entre besos y risas y finalmente cenaron a las once de la noche para pasar las doce abrazados en el sillón, bebiendo cerveza mientras ambos disfrutaban del flujo de la magia navideña.

El ambiente era perfecto, pero frágil como cristal y bastó una afirmación por parte de Duo para acabar con aquella ilusión.

"-Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo, aunque si te asfixia la idea te puedo ayudar a buscar un departamento.

-Duo… yo no me puedo quedar…"

.

_25 de diciembre_

Quatre entró en el departamento de Duo usando la llave de emergencia que él poseía pues su amigo no había contestado las llamadas y ni siquiera había atendido la puerta a Wufei y Hilde. Su pecho había ardido todo el día y aunque Trowa le insistía que debía estar "celebrando" junto a Heero, el rubio jamás dejaba de prestar atención a su _instinto_ porque sabía que nunca había fallado.

En el interior todo era penumbras y lo poco que se podía distinguir eran los restos de una navidad abandonada, todo desarmado y quebrado, como si un huracán se hubiera creado en ese pequeño lugar.

El árabe estaba cada vez más asustado y pensando cosas irracionales, fue finalmente la seria voz de su novio que lo regresó a la realidad y lo instó a ver en un rincón un bulto que apenas se movía.

Pudo escuchar unos sollozos y al mismo tiempo que su alma se tranquilizaba por saber que seguía bien, otra parte de él se quebraba al verlo tan triste.

Se apresuraron a prender las luces y hervir un poco de agua y luego, al calor de una taza de té, Duo les contó de manera escueta toda la historia, saltándose detalles morbosos como los gritos o la pelea, las súplicas y las lágrimas, pero hablando de todos los hechos, incluso que Heero era un espíritu navideño y que esa era la razón por la que no se podía quedar.

Le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos pareciera escéptico y finalmente se tiró a los brazos de su mejor amigo llorando como jamás lo había hecho por otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

.

_Un atrasado presente navideño…_

Las dos semanas a bordo de un crucero de lujo no pudieron subirle el ánimo por mucho que Trowa y Quatre hicieron todo a su alcance y que él mismo se inscribía en lo que podía con tal de no pensar en esos ojos cobalto que le estaban quemando el alma.

No hubo suerte, no deseaba estar con otras chicas, a pesar de que siempre le gustó aumentar su lista de amantes y ni siquiera le siguió encontrando el gusto a estar con hombres.

Sólo quería a Heero, pero ese _malnacido_ lo había dejado ahí solo y con el corazón en una mano.

No merecía sus lágrimas y por eso se obligó a no llorar pero podía sentir su pecho lleno de toda esa humedad que no era expulsada por sus ojos.

.

Regresó a la universidad y fue ahí cuando descubrió que su año no iba a ser exactamente fácil: Relena se había encargado de difundir la noticia de su supuesta homosexualidad y usando todas sus dotes de actriz lloriqueó como toda una víctima ante las mujeres del recinto estudiantil quienes comenzaron a odiarlo para solidarizar con la "reina" del lugar.

"-Es una zorra" –El comentario de Trowa los había sorprendido a todos, el hombre difícilmente hablaba y mucho menos ocupaba palabras tan fuertes, pero nadie le reclamó pues sabían que tenía absoluta razón.

A Duo le daba igual, nunca se había enamorado de ninguna de esas mujeres con las que se había acostado. Podía vivir con el desprecio provocado por una _reinita hijita de papi._

Pero al parecer Hilde no.

La chica esperó que todo el comedor estuviera lleno para pararse con la decisión que da el enojo y plantarse frente a ella, como todos estaban seguros que jamás nadie la había encarado.

-Escúchame bien –comenzó –si es o no es gay mi amigo, da lo mismo, no está en discusión, cada uno hace lo que quiera con su vida y tú no tienes derecho a manipular nada –tomó aire intentando elegir las palabras justas con el veneno suficiente para que entendiera que Duo Maxwell no estaba solo y que si seguía con esos rumorcillos adolescentes se las vería con todos sus amigos –si no fuiste lo suficientemente mujer para mantenerlo a tu lado o por lo menos para dejarlo "heterosexual", es realmente problema tuyo, mira con todas las mujeres que se acostó y nunca claudicó al género femenino… por otro lado sabemos que te obsesionaste con Heero y que estabas dispuesta a ponerle los cuernos a mi amigo, se notaba como te lo comías con la mirada… lo que te duele es que Duo te eclipsó con su belleza y tú desapareciste de la vista del otro chico. El ego, Relena, eso es lo que te duele y te hace actuar como una cría de catorce años. Así que por favor dejar de ser una perra y confórmate con saber que fuiste derrotada por un hombre.

La rubia quedó tan indignada que se paró del lugar sin palabras y con los ojos llorosos y finalmente salió corriendo.

Todos sabían que regresaría con intrigas para seguir descalificándolos, pero por lo menos Hilde había logrado que se callara y de paso toda esa _bandada de cabezas huecas_.

.

Duo supo que algo andaba mal cuando en el pasillo de su piso estaba el olor pasoso y dulce de galletas de jengibre recién horneadas. Era extraño pues en aquel edificio vivían casi exclusivamente jóvenes quienes preferían no cocinar y encargar pizza.

Lo segundo raro fue ver que luz se filtraba desde la rendija de la puerta al oscuro corredor, haciendo que el corazón del trenzado se parara de miedo… ¿Asaltantes? ¡Rayos! Miró alrededor suyo y sólo alcanzó a ver el trapero del conserje; suspiró y lo tomó, era mejor que nada y no podía permitir que entraran a robar bajo sus propias narices. Volteó con cuidado la manilla y no se sorprendió al encontrar abierta la puerta, entró en silencio y caminó unos pasos hasta escuchar.

"-Bienvenido a casa."

El trapeador resbaló de las manos del chico y sus ojos se tornaron violetas ante el brillo de las lágrimas que se amontonaron y amenazaban con caer.

_-Es imposible-_ pensó, y aún así unos ojos cobalto brillaban con alegría contenida frente a él.

El silencio se extendió hasta que comenzó a volverse incómodo y al ver que el dueño de casa no era capaz de reaccionar Heero le abrió los brazos y el trenzado sólo atinó a enterrarse en ellos y esconder el rostro en su hombro.

-¡Qué haces aquí! –logró articular entre sollozos y una sonrisa boba se situó en su rostro cuando los brazos del espíritu navideño lo rodearon con fuerza, como si no deseara alejarse nunca más de él.

-Me castigaron –se rió suave, su voz estaba quebrada y Duo logró adivinar las lágrimas que se deslizaban en las mejillas ajenas –dijeron "te mandamos a que este chico creyera en la navidad y ahora no sólo no cree, sino que la odia, debes solucionar el problema".

-¿Te irás cuando lo soluciones? –lo miró con desilusión y se enojó levemente al verlo sonreír de forma radiante, como si a él no le afectara en lo más mínimo aquello.

-Ese es el problema… yo les contesté "perdón que les diga, pero si me vuelvo a ir él volverá a odiar" y me dijeron "sólo hay una solución entonces".

El rostro de Duo se iluminó como lleno de magia y se rió entre sollozos, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No debería dejarte quedar… eres un idiota…

-Lo sé…

-Pero tampoco tenías más opción.

-No, no es exactamente fácil negarte a una orden, especialmente porque dependes de la magia que ellos te dan para vivir.

-¡Dictadores!

-Todos unos tiranos, pero aún así me permitieron regresar a tus brazos y aunque me eches, Duo, jamás te voy a dejar.

Se besaron entre risas felices y olvidaron la cena y el pollo asado recién hecho en el horno, a cambio de eso hicieron el amor toda la noche, celebrando dos semanas atrasados una navidad que desde el principio tuvo que terminar en un _felices para siempre._


End file.
